


Drowning

by ClomWrites



Series: Bly Drabbles [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, seriously this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites
Summary: Just a shameless little smut fic about their first time. There is no plot here.I haven't written in ages, and I edited this myself so apologies in advance for the errors.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Bly Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213
Comments: 29
Kudos: 859





	Drowning

Dani was drowning.

The sensations flooding across her system left her breathless and aching, back arching, hands alternately gripping the sheets and finding soft, warm skin to hold.

It had never been like this before, never. This sense of urgency, gasping for air, this wash of arousal, need, and want, was burning her from the inside out. Jamie’s lips skimmed her collarbone, whispering and soft, and all at once this was too slow and too fast. Dani wanted to notice everything, feel every tiny movement, every exquisite sensation. Yet it felt like mere moments ago they were outside, lips cold, tongues warm, moving in sync. Where was the time before she was pulling Jamie into her room, breathing a “yes” into the air to the murmured question of “are you definitely sure?”

Dani knew her clothes were on the floor, possibly on furniture, somewhere not upon her body. She knew that Jamie’s clothes were discarded similarly, but she couldn’t have told you when they came off. She could only have told you of the previously undiscovered sensation of running her fingers down soft skin, of the sheer aching pleasure of breasts pressed to breasts. The whisper of lips and the alternating hard and soft presses, undulating.

This was the feeling that people whispered about, murmured about, that she had always thought a fantasy. Lust had been a myth, a story told but never realised. She’d known fumbling and disappointment, a sense of acceptance and companionship. She’d known confusion, and fear, the trailing of fingers leaving sensation and worry in their wake, but never this. Never a need so powerful that it overwhelmed thought, speech, time and oxygen.

She lifted her hand, sliding fingers into Jamie’s hair, shivering as lips, teeth, found her earlobe wrenching a desperate whine from her lips. Her fingers tightened, and she brought those lips back to her own. More kissing, there had to be more kissing. She focused on the gentle stroke of Jamie’s tongue against her own, drawing out her oxygen reserves, never wanting to part, until the brush of a thumb against her nipple caused her to gasp, lungs filling again in one deep movement as she arched again. The touch became firmer, confidently circling, a nail scratching, causing Dani to shudder and writhe.

“Please,” she whispered, not really knowing what she was asking for.

Nothing had really prepared her for this. None of the fumbling, well meaning caresses of Eddie could have even been comparable. But Eddie was not here now, banished in the firelight. In this room, in this time, there was only Dani and Jamie and an ocean of feelings.

“I’ve got you,” Jamie murmured in her ear, hand slowly making its way down Dani’s stomach, nails scratching again leaving trails of awoken nerves in their wake, down, over a hip down to a thigh, turning, coming back up again.

Anticipation made Dani tremble, until she felt warm heat envelop her nipple and then a tumult of arousal as slow suction and gentle teeth made her whimper audibly. Her focus, laser sharp on the feeling of Jamie’s tongue on her breast made the sudden brush of fingertips between her legs all the more sudden, all the more unexpected even though mere seconds before she had been expecting just that. Seconds? Hours?

“Jamie,” was all she could gasp out, opening her legs just slightly, praying Jamie would take it as the invitation it definitely was.

She knew that Jamie would be gentle. She knew that she’d be, well, experienced. She knew that there would be surety and confidence, and she knew that it would be a known landscape for Jamie. What she hadn’t expected was the breathy moan in her ear, and the spike of arousal that came with it. She hadn’t expected to turn her face to find Jamie’s expression, one of wonder and desire, her lower lip caught between two teeth. Jamie’s fingers were sure, as expected, and oh god, so nimble, but Dani did not expect them to be so thorough in their exploration of her. Fingertips brushing across her swollen clitoris made Dani jump, but the focus moved, leaving her hips canting for more, her mouth opening, close to begging.

“I’ve got you,” murmured again, fingers drawing down, gathering silky arousal, coming back up, circling, then repeat. The rhythm left Dani shaking, her hips moving rhythmically, trying to trust Jamie to keep her promise but in such need, such want.

Once again, sensations competed as she realised that Jamie’s mouth was on the move again, her fingers never stopping, never ceasing their circular journey from opening to clitoris, but tongue, teeth, mapping across Dani’s skin leaving tiny red marks. Dani’s hand, back in Jamie’s hair, gripping but not guiding, her other fingers clinging to the sheets.

Then the fingers were gone and Dani felt like she might drown in the loss, an actual whimper of distress escaping her, until she felt that mouth just below her navel, and then down, down. She was trying to speak, trying to let Jamie know that it wasn’t necessary, that she didn’t have to do anything like that but then, there was no need. Because whatever gentle, almost tentative exploration Jamie’s fingers had made, there was no trepidation with her mouth. Jamie plundered. Her mouth covered Dani’s sex, tongue boldly swiping, conquering, suckling, devouring in a way that definitely stole any words from Dani’s mouth. Her fingers tightened, legs widening, moving, her hips moving up seeking that intense warmth like her soul would wither without it.

Pleasure raced along Dani’s spine as a firm tongue lashed at her clitoris, round and over, relentless. Roaring filled her ears, dry mouth, all her nerve endings singing, and she became barely peripherally aware of Jamie’s noises of pleasure from between her legs. On the low moans of Jamie’s pleasure, Dani crested, her orgasm slamming into her, forcing her to wrench her hand from the sheets and into her mouth, biting down to quench the sounds that would carry from the room. Endless, it rolled on, wave and wave of excruciating, unprecedented, bone shattering pleasure until finally she fell slack to the sheets, tugging Jamie’s mouth away from her over sensitive centre.

Her lips tingled, starved of oxygen as she gasped to try and filled her lungs. She was vaguely aware of lips trailing up her body again, soft kisses in a path to her chin and then the hot, lithe body of Jamie next to her. She rolled sideways, her arm instinctively moving out and wrapping around Jamie’s waist, pulling her close.

“Okay?”

Surely a rhetorical question? Surely Jamie had to know. She could not have missed the cataclysm that had just wrecked its way through Dani. Still floating in the feeling, unable to talk, she moved her head, searching, until their lips met again. She could taste herself on Jamie, but behind it was the sweetness of Jamie’s tongue, of the taste that was Jamie and Jamie alone and becoming oh so addictive.

Her hands moved, mapping out curves, and lines, ghosting over a small, perfectly formed breast, feeling Jamie gasp into the kiss more than hearing it. God, this woman, this body, this feeling, Dani couldn’t get enough. She rolled them over, leaning up on her elbow to restart the momentarily broken kiss, skin against skin, slotting her thigh between Jamie’s and pressing down. Carnal, instinctive, she moved their bodies together, shuddering when she realised that Jamie was wet, wet for her.  
Dani had to know, had to understand for herself. Her descent down Jamie’s body was so fast, so determined, that she barely heard a whispered “Fuck,” before, “Fuck, you sure?” but she was, and it was only when she had her head a mere inch away, Jamie’s legs parting, that she had a second of pause.

But she could see, see how much Jamie wanted her, and she could feel the legs at her ears trembling, and the split point of uncertainty faded as she lowered her mouth. A few movements of adjustment needed and then a low moan of approval from above as Dani’s tongue found the straining, swollen clitoris she sought. How was it so apparently hard for people to find this? It was right here, begging for her to suck gently, begging for taste and tongue. Dani only had a moment to consider the taste of her lover before she realised she’d need a bit more concentration not be accidentally dislodged, Jamie’s hips jerking whenever she sucked, and shuddering when her tongue made a pass. It took very little time to find a rhythm that was obviously working because Dani’s chin was soaked and Jamie’s hands were trembling on her head and then, then, she felt Jamie stiffen, shudder and strangled sounds, and then hands pulling her way, probably rougher than Jamie realised. Dani felt a shudder of arousal whip through her at the hair tugging, and tucked that bit of information away for later as she moved to lie next to Jamie, her eyes roaming up and down the lithe, muscular form, still panting and shaking slightly.

“Jesus,” Jamie murmured. “I didn’t expect that.”

“Sorry,” said Dani, but she wasn’t. She knew it and she knew Jamie knew it and she reached down to kiss Jamie’s shoulder gently, smiling against it, and then rested her head there, an arm coming to cradle her.

Should she say something? What could she say? Dani could think of no words that seemed adequate under the circumstances. So she stayed silent, even as Jamie adjusted them, once again lying on their sides, pressed together. There was a question in her eyes, and Dani didn’t need the words to know it was asking if she was ok. Once again there didn’t seem adequate words so she just leaned in, pressing their foreheads together and then gently, brushing their lips.

“I may need a minute,” Jamie murmured against her.

“Huh?” Dani said, confused. A minute for what? She didn’t know but she was also slightly distracted by the fingers trailing up and down her side, across her hip, gently dipping down over her arse and back again, around her thigh. God, could she still have any feeling left in her body?

Jamie chuckled and kissed her again, tongue brushing against Dani’s gently until Dani startled backwards, gasping when fingers again slid between her legs.

“You didn’t think we were done did you Poppins?” Jamie was a picture of innocence which had to be completely contrived, given that her fingers, yes, two of them, were now sliding into Dani who arched backwards on to the bed, once again, drowning.

No, she thought fleetingly as Jamie’s fingers found a place deep inside her she didn’t even know existed. They were not done, and Dani honestly wasn’t sure they ever would be.


End file.
